Echo Echo (Horizons)
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. 'Appearance' Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with the S symbol from Ethan's society shirt and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. Echo Echo wears black pants and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In his true form, his body is made up of living sound waves that make him look like an energy being. He loses the cords from his former appearance, but has lightning surrounding his ears to make it look like he's wearing headphones. His body is in shades of light green. Echo Echo's eyes are wide open and his mouth is designed to look like a radio signal. 'Powers and Abilities' Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, but in a way where the clones aren't linked, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where the Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where the Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can stack up his clones together, creating a Sonic Tower, where the attack hits at all directions of taller enemies, be able to throw the target back. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can locate objects/people (echolocation). Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams. Echo Echo can also use his sonic screams to create a forcefield barrier to cover himself from his enemies. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. In his true form, Echo Echo is able to create sonic booms with whatever he hits. In his true form, Echo Echo is capable of flight and is able to fly at sonic speeds, traveling faster than light. In his true form, Echo Echo can't be hit as he is made up of living sound. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, whether its by laser beams or bullets. If Echo Echo is used for over ten Earth minutes in his true form, he will seize to exist or be forced to transform back. 'History' * Echo Echo first appeared in Inspire Me, Echo Echo battled Gi-Kwan's henchman, but was forced to surrender. * In Assignment 16, Echo Echo chased after the Gifted. * In Hannibal: The Choice He Makes, Echo Echo fights against Gi-Kwan's army. * In Paintcraft, Echo Echo distracted Kraab while Alice, Hannibal, Terence and the Gaia students freed the captured students. * In Awakening an Ocean's Fury, Echo Echo was defeated by Tideslayer. Echo Echo appeared again to battle Tideslayer's servants but was forced to surrender. Echo Echo appeared again to ambush Tideslayer's ship and take him on in a trial by combat, and won. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, Echo Echo was used out of his control. He then appears again to fight Hex. However, Hex ends up removing him from the Omnitrix and tears apart his containment suit which sends Echo Echo into his true form. Echo Echo then goes off to defeat Hex. Echo Echo eventually begins to fade into particles, then says his goodbyes to his group before ceasing to exist. 'Appearances' * Inspire Me (first appearance, selected alien was Lodestar) * Assignment 16 * Hannibal: The Choice He Makes * ''Paintcraft'' * ''Awakening an Ocean's Fury'' x3 (first time selected alien was AmpFibian, second time he was selected by Heatblast) * Spirited Away, Part 2 x2 (second time goes into true form, then released) Trivia *Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *Echo Echo's outer body is a containment suit and his inner body is made of living sound waves. This form is eventually revealed in Spirited Away, being the first series to reveal this true form. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Sonorosians Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens